PPSh-41
PPSH-41 The PPSH is a Soviet-era submachine gun effective at short range. Uses a 7.62 x 25mm round with a 35-round magazine. The PPSh-41 is a civillian grade submachine gun History The PPSh-41 was developed due to the effectiveness of the submachine gun during the Winter War between the Soviet Union and Finland. The original weapon developed to meet the criteria was the PPD-40 submachine gun. The PPD-40 was rushed into production immediately after its development. However, the PPD-40 was expensive because it used multiple milled parts, especially its reciever. The PPSh-41 was developed as an alternative to this expensive firearm. The PPSh-41 used metal stamping during production, instead of milled parts. Along with being inexpensive, the PPSh-41 was also more accurate than the PPD-40. The PPSh-41 was soon put into mass production after its development. Over 6 million PPSh-41 and clones of the PPSh-41 have been created, and the weapon continues to be used with irregular militaries today. Appearance The PPSh-41 is a wooden and metal submachine gun. It has multiple gas release chambers on the rectangular barrel of the firearm. The PPSh-41 has an 'L' shaped rear sight, which can be adjusted for ranges of 100 to 200 meters in real life. The weapon has a front sight located slightly behind the end of the barrel. It has a rectangular trigger guard located behind the reciever. The front half of the weapon is stamped metal, while the back end is mostly wood, with the exception of the area where the sights are located. The PPSh-41 has a triangular wooden stock, located below most parts of the weapon. Also, when unloaded, there is a small gap in the reciever that takes up most of the front end of the gun. Performance The PPSh's insane rate of fire makes the gun one of the best close quarter combat weapons in the game, and it is arguably also one of the best civilian weapons. It has the highest rate of fire in Apocalypse Rising, and high enough damage for it to kill in what seems to be seconds. The biggest downside to the PPSh is that the weapon is fairly ineffective at long or medium ranges, and the weapon's inability to take attachments, which would help counteract the recoil/accuracy. Recommended Use The PPSh's aim down sight mode is not recommended due to the low accuracy and high recoil, although you can still hit shots at medium and even long ranges if you spend your time lining up the weapon's sights, although it will be difficult. At close range, you are better off hipfiring to land as many shots on your enemy as fast as possible. Aimed firing can be useful at medium range to conserve ammo, because unaimed fire misses a lot of shots when the target is far away. If ammo is not an issue, hipfiring can still be very useful even at medium range. At long range, it's difficult to land shots on your regardless of aiming or not, so you should get in the gun's effective range before shooting. Notes *The PPSh-41 was added in the v 4.0.0 update. *The PPSh-41 is of the 3 civilian submachine guns. *Drum magazines were not added/most likely will not be, as the PPSH-41 would become fairly overpowered with 71 rounds. *The PPSh-41 has the second highest DPS (damage per second). Category:Primary Category:7.62x25mm Category:Civilian